Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series
Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series (often abbreviated to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged or simply "YGOTAS") is a popular fan parody of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime created by Martin Billany, better known by his screen name, LittleKuriboh. Overview As the name suggests, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series is a dramatically bitched shortened down version of the original series, cutting each episode down from its original twenty minutes and parodying them. This includes episodes in two or more parts. During the first two seasons, all characters in the series were voiced by LittleKuriboh, even the female ones, adding to the comical effect of the parody. A notable exception of this were the characters of Rebecca Hawkins in the regular series and Gary Stu in the Other Abridged Movie, which were voiced by LittleKuriboh's now ex-wife, Abigail, mostly referred to by her screen-name Safty. However, with the introduction of Noah and The Big Five in Season 3, a number of other YouTube voice actors, mainly from the group Team Four Star, have become part of the main cast. The humor of the series has constantly varied and expanded from its original premise. Rather than just making fun at the original series, other elements have been added throughout time to the parody. All episodes would end with a scene from the anime juxtaposed with audio from another source. For example, the end of episode 2 featured Téa and Yami Marik as Lois Lane and Lex Luthor, respectively, in a scene from the Superman Returns trailer.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m47x5rG4NyM#t=4m36s Recently as of Episode 40, LittleKuriboh has been using tracks from the English dub along with other music he usually finds for episodes. They give the series a bit more of that "Yu-Gi-Oh!-feel" to them. Season 3, renamed Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Cancelled Series, began on May 25, 2010. Attention Duelists! My hair is telling you that there are: Plot Endings and/or Spoilers Below Attention Duelists! My mullet is agreeing with you Conception The concept behind Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series was inspired by many short parodies on the internet that used the premise of a film of TV show to lampoon the film or show it came from. After seeing 'Curtdogg's' "'Yu-Gi-Oh!' in a Nutshell", a parody of the first season of the second series, LittleKuriboh sought to flesh out his concept, parodying a single episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!, while also seeking to make it appeal to people who had never seen the series before.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgxMb559Mzs#t=1m22s LittleKuriboh initially intended to only abridge the first episode, but after a very positive reaction, he continued to abridge the following episodes. By the time Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series exploded in popularity, he had committed to abridging every episode of the series. Running gags * 4Kids Entertainment is often used as a joke because they make fun of the Shadow Realm and that they hate Disney. They are also a major antagonist in the series. Ironically, LittleKuriboh subscribed to 4Kids on YouTube. * Naruto: The Abridged Series and Dragon Ball Z: The Abridged Series are constantly referred to and/or made fun of. * Most characters have recurring catchphrases. * Characters assume that Ryo Bakura is made fun of due to his British nationality and is constantly referred to as gay (despite his claim of, "I'm not gay, I'm British") as well as the fact he is a minor character until the last season. He also has a "gaydar" installed in the Millennium Ring to locate gay people. *Yami Bakura's parents wanted to name him Florence and thus has become his nickname, much to his dislike as he feels it is a girl's name. This is a reference to the movie "Funny Girl" specifically the line "Who would name a boy Florence?" * Joey Wheeler's Brooklyn accent is constantly lampooned. Many jokes are made about Joey being a furry who he has claimed to be one, denied being one when called such by Kaiba. * When Marik Ishtar, his father, or Dartz say "f***" it is censored, a loud "eff" sound (itself a sound bite taken from Perfect Hair Forever) is heard instead of a bleep. * Seto Kaiba constantly mentions how rich he is and loves to flaunt it in the face of other characters. His line from the first episode of "Screw the rules, I have money!" has since become an internet meme. Other episodes have Kaiba paraphrasing the line in various ways. ("Screw the rules, I have green hair!", "Screw the money, I have rules!", "My affluence makes a nonsense of the regulations!") Additionally, his lust for power is occasionally treated as a fetish, to the point that he becomes aroused whenever an Egyptian God card is summoned. Also, many characters refer to his enormous ego, and he approves of this himself. Instead of being obsessed with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he is instead obsessed with internet memes. * Nobody, not even Seto, respects Mokuba Kaiba, and most characters simply respond to anything he says with "Shut up, Mokuba." Mokuba is also kidnapped repeatedly, to the point that the characters treat it as a common occurrence and show no concern for him. * Mako Tsunami is called a "freaky fish guy" and throws harpoons at people. He is in love with the ocean, but their relationship has problems as she rarely speaks to him. They have recently reconciled. * Kemo begins almost every sentence with "Attention duelists!", even when not speaking to duelists, and constantly makes reference to his hair when doing anything. He also claims to have taken "child-grabbing classes". * Grandpa wants to die and has frequent heart attacks which never actually kill him. He also is hinted to carry on a sexual relationship with a "Black Luster Soldier" poster. Yugi has also mentioned that his grandpa "lives in his basement and eats all his food." * Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack" plays whenever Duke Devlin talks, but he doesn't seem aware of it. He also likes Joey's sister, Serenity, and openly competes with Tristan for her affection (which actually happens in the real anime). Everything he says has something to do with sex. He also has a disease that causes him to die if he wasn't surrounded by half naked girls. * Shadi is Borat. Other characters constantly point out that his role in the series is useless because he only explains things after they have already happened. * Maximillion Pegasus is thought to be gay, and the revelation that he had a wife and is straight is treated as a plot twist. He has since been implied to be a pedophile, and is still considered gay by other characters.He recently brought his dead wife back to life as a zombie at one of Marik's evil meetings with the help of Rebecca Hawkins' evil teddy. It turned out that Abridged-verse Pegasus is indeed straight and Bakura's gaydar was actually pointing at his right-hand man Croquet. * Mai Valentine's purpose of only being there to provide fanservice is lampooned by most characters, who only notice her breasts. Mai herself is very proud of them, claims them not to be fake (which the other characters object to), and frequently talks about them. * Yami Yugi moves between outright proclaiming that he is gay to blatantly hitting on the female characters. He is also known for killing a gay clown. * Various elements of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX , Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's , and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL are mocked and made fun of. **The use of various modern slang in GX is often pointed out, having the characters refer to the series as a spin-off show called Yu-Gi-Oh! DMX, and having the GX opening with DMX's "X Gon Give it To Ya" playing over it. Kaiba also contemplates the idea of an "academy that will teach people how to play a children's card game," but then dismisses the idea, calling it "stupid". Ishizu also tells him of his construction of Duel Academy, causing Kaiba to say she is "full of crap".At one point, the characters are shown a "vision of the future (the English opening to GX)", and they are universally horrified. **The concept of "card games on motorcycles" in 5D's is often laughed at by characters. Whenever motorcycles are in the show, 5D's is almost always referenced in some way, shape, or form. In the 10th Anniversary Abridged Trailer, the characters claim that they "came" when hearing of the concept of card games on motorcycles in 3D. It should also be noted that Jack Atlas speaks in a heavy, brain-damaged type of way, often not even in complete sentences (possibly due to the creator's mediocre opinion on Jack's English VA). Yugi refers to this manner of speech as a "stereotypical australian accent". ** ZEXAL is refered to have something to do with space (note to Card Games in Space where they talk about how ZEXAL is stupid and apparenly they duel in space and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged series Episode 53 where Astral rambles about space). Little Kuriboh even made a video called EXTREME~! mocking how even thought the series is ridiculous, they still made it to make money. * Everybody refers to Duel Monsters simply as "a children's card game." Card games are referenced constantly as the most important thing in the world, and are the way in which all problems are solved. However, it is considered ridiculous for a child to be good at it (as suggested with the introduction of Rebecca Hawkins) * All of Marik's henchmen are named Steve, as the Millennium Rod can only control people named "Steve". When Marik wishes to control people not named Steve, he must first trick them into legally changing their names to it. * Odion Ishtar seems to have great interest in children's things, particularly the gummy bears (who he used as cards in a duel once. He also called Marik an asshole when he threatened to take his gummy bears away). * "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is referred to by a different adjective every time it is summoned, such as "disgruntled", "bamboozled", "frustrated" and "agnostic". * The Egyptian Gods have each a joke along: "Slifer the Sky Dragon" is called "Slifer the Executive Producer", a jab at Slifer's English name being derived from 4Kids executive Roger Slifer. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is called "Mega Ultra Chicken", which is a reference to Aqua Teen Hunger Force. A sound clip of Joey and Tristan saying the word "torment" is played anytime that "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks. * Yami Marik is named Melvin, and rather then being Marik's alter-ego, he is Marik's imaginary friend. He loves to give people "hugs", which he uses as euphemism for murder. Melvin has a habit of calling people Binky-boy, a tendency shared by Mr. Ishtar and Marik. * Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor are Beavis and Butthead respectively. * Bandit Keith ends every sentence with "In America" and constantly references America even though he is actually Canadian (and waves a Canadian mini-flag in Episode 50). * Zorc loves to destroy things and is frequently proclaiming that he will destroy the world. Whenever he mentions this, a laugh track is played. * Rebecca Hawkins's bear is depicted as possessed by a demonic spirit, speaking in a guttural voice about Hell, Satan and death. * Yugi once said, "Every time Kaiba smiles, a puppy dies." This would be referenced later (four times so far), with "+1 Dead Puppies", "+100 Dead Puppies", "+9001 Dead Puppies", and "+10000000000 Dead Puppies" accompanying every Kaiba smile. * Captions reading "Actual 4Kids Dialogue" crop up during some of the more absurd lines, indicating that the dialogue wasn't something LittleKuriboh made up, for example Ryo Bakura saying "Check his pulse, Yugi!" and Mokuba calling Kaiba's Duel Robot a "digital dummy." *Bonz is constantly being referred to as "Zombie Boy" and he only says the word "brains", which he constantly does when talking. Subtitles were added, that help the viewer and the characters understand what he's trying to say. When Marik kicked him out of the Evil Council, he defected to Dartz' team. He rarely speaks properly. * Roland and Kaiba's other suit are Nazi German stereotypes with high pitched voices and heavy German accents. They refer to Kaiba as "Der Führer". In episode 39, they introduce themselves as Gruber and Hans, which is a reference to the the German terrorist Hans Gruber in the movie 'Die hard'. * Tea flirts with Yugi and Yami at any chance she gets. She drools over Marik too. She constantly gives friendship speeches and is considered slutty and annoying. * Dartz's thick accent makes it difficult for even his henchmen to understand him (the words "do" and "duel" are frequently confused, much to his henchmen's chagrin) & his hair is constantly changing color. He is a reference to the character Coiffio from Perfect Hair Forever. * Serenity Wheeler's voice is high pitched and sounds like Jar Jar Binks. And does in fact love Tristan Taylor, where as in the cartoon it never reveals if she does or not. Also she has apparently had sex with Duke. * Alister voice sounds like he is cracking High's and according to Rafael he is always comparing things to Harry Potter, like birds, trains and underage school girls. *Rare Hunters are all named "Steve" by Marik. * Season 0 is sometimes made fun of because it was super violent and was only shown in Japan. Impact Many people have also started to make their own "Abridged Series" of the same kind as LittleKuriboh. Some of the more successful ones include Naruto and Dragonball Z. LittleKuriboh encourages this, and has made guest appearances on both of those shows, and even created a friendly parody of the Naruto abridged series, titled "Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show" and is a part of Team Four Star, the creators of one of the more popular Dragon Ball Z abridged series. He also regularly makes fun of both his series in the other, particularly his abridged Naruto series and the Team Four Star Dragon Ball Z abridged, in which he once references the "Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show" as having no fanbase. By this point, Abridging has more or less become a genre unto itself. Impostors In light of the popularity of "The Abridged Series", several fake accounts have cropped up, most actually insulting LittleKuriboh and his work. The rise of fake LittleKuriboh videos is later parodied in episode 18, when Yami summons LittleKuriboh impostors, which prevents Pegasus from finding the real LittleKuriboh, and thus prevents him from watching the Abridged series (as well as making Yami the winner of the duel). Copyright infringement charges on YouTube On the week of March 8, 2007, the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series was removed from YouTube by site administration, citing copyright infringement as the reason for the removal. LittleKuriboh reportedly heard nothing from the administration regarding this removal or if the the other episodes are in danger of being removed as well. In response to this, LittleKuriboh posted Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series Episode 1 (Live Performance), which was a video of him performing the voice over part of episode 1 on the street, without using footage from the anime. Soon after this, episode 2 was also removed for the same reason. On March 12, 2007, LittleKuriboh posted a live video announcing several new sites that his videos would be available on. In the video, LittleKuriboh is in a Kaiba cosplay outfit and impersonates Kaiba (Which was later removed by Youtube). The three new sites presented were http://www.jentsproductions.com/littlekuriboh/, http://www.dailymotion.com/littlekuriboh/, and http://www.littlekuriboh.head-desk.org/. However, http://www.littlekuriboh.head-desk.org/ is no longer available due to bandwidth issues. On June 19, just one day after release, all parts of The Abridged Movie were removed from YouTube (parts 1, 2, and 3 were removed by YouTube while part 4 is removed by LK) along with episode 20, 21 and 22. However, DailyMotion.com has started removing videos as well. LittleKuriboh later reported on his LiveJournal that he removed the movie, but would re-upload it to remove a brief jab at Upper Deck Entertainment. However, while YouTube has claimed copyright infringement is displayed on the videos, there has never been a claim by 4Kids themselves to have the videos removed. This has further supported the theory adopted by LittleKuriboh's fans that other users themselves are flagging the videos. Due to the enormous number of videos on YouTube, administrators appear to not have the time to review the material in question and promptly delete it without a second thought. Several users have left messages on LittleKuriboh's message board saying they were the ones who flagged the videos. LittleKuriboh's fans respond in kind by blocking the users and flagging their videos to have their accounts closed. In response to the flagging, LittleKuriboh had Kaiba, while sitting at the computer, say "I'm busy flagging YouTube videos to compensate for the fact that I have an extremely small penis." On June 22, 2007, LittleKuriboh began offering direct downloads of every episode in WMV format, plus episode 1 of Cr@psule Monsters, the Christmas Special, and the Abridged Movie, through a website with the domain http://www.yugiohtheabridgedseries.com/ so as to avoid the risk of removal by YouTube and DailyMotion. The full site formally launched on July 16, 2007. As of July 20, 2007 the site has added a bittorrent tracker. Season 1, Cr@psule Monsters, the Christmas Special, and the Abridged Movie are currently available in two torrents: One containing the videos in WMV format, and the other in MP4 format. Recently, the official website has began hosting their videos on the site REVVER, which, though including ads at the end of every video, helps Little Kuriboh pay for the sites server load, which is excessive due to the episodes extreme popularity. On October 5, 2007, LittleKuriboh's site was accidentally crashed by the admins in an attempt to add a friends list function. On July 10, 2007, LittleKuriboh's account was suspended on YouTube, likely due to repeated flagging by other users. However, the account was re-opened again three days later on July 13, as well as LittleKuriboh being awarded status in the Most Subscribed and Most Viewed league tables, which some fans believe he should have been in previously. On August 13, 2007, LittleKuriboh's YouTube account was suspended yet again. The last video he posted was a video of LittleKuriboh himself proposing to his girlfriend. The video was disguised as "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series Episode 2X". Disguising videos by the thumbnail is indeed a violation of Youtube's terms of service, and may have played a part in the second suspension. This created another uproar from his fans demanding for LittleKuriboh's account to be returned once again with no response from YouTube's administrators. Many fans of LittleKuriboh continue to upload his videos onto YouTube. CardGamesFTW LittleKuriboh created a second account on YouTube, the same account that was featured at the end of Marik's Evil Council of Doom #1, CardGamesFTW, and has uploaded all Episodes of Season 1 & 2 of The Abridged Series, the 2nd Christmas special, and the Movie, as well as other comedic material. On April 13, 2009, LittleKuriboh uploaded a redux version of Episode 1 with better quality video and audio. This episode was formatted like later episodes with the Season 1 intro, logo and quote at the end. A bonus ending was also added with a little variation of the "Screw the rules" joke. On April 29, 2009, LittleKuriboh uploaded older episodes of the series. All episodes of Seasons 1 & 2 have been uploaded. On December 16, 2009, LittleKuriboh's channel won an award in Mashable's 3rd Annual Open Web Awards for the Funniest YouTube Channel. On January 8, 2010, LittleKuriboh was chosen to attend an interview with Kanashimi at 91.8 the Fan. He accepted. On January 30, 2010, LittleKuriboh's channel became the #1 most subscribed channel in Japan. To celebrate, he created a Magibon-esque video, referencing the former #1 channel. NAS made a further copyright violation claim against the Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 Abridged pilot episode on the Ninjabridge account, despite the fact that the rights to that particular Yu-Gi-Oh! series belong to Toei Animation. Littlekuriboh's first and second accounts were subject to suspension from YouTube on grounds of copyright infringement, although it was later reinstated; the most recent period of suspension was from March to April 2011, bringing the total number of consecutive suspensions to four. In June 2011, CardGamesFTW has been banned from Youtube due to copyright claims from several Japanese sources, but reopened one week later. Music Most episodes have background music conveniently placed to fit the perfect moments. Bonus videos Besides the normal videos LittleKuriboh also made bonus videos. These include: External links Below are a list of links as to where you can find the episodes as well as updates on the abridged series. *YGOTAS Website *YGOTAS on Twitter *YGOTAS on Facebook *YGOTAS at the Internet Movie Database References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series